Tell Me, Is There a Light at the End of the Tunnel?
by bookwormkeh
Summary: My thoughts on how a possible GSR reunion could play out. Spoilers for 13x15, Forget Me Not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She thought all of her tears had been shed. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and as she opened the door to see who it was, the tears seemed to come back full force. "Gil…" Her husband was standing there and she couldn't find the words she had played over and over in head for when an occasion like this would arise. Her insides were in a turmoil of emotions, like one of his favorite rollarcoasters. They must of been standing there for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only like a minute or so. "Can I come in?" Sara thought this over and said, "I don't think that would be the best thing right now Gil…" He could see the pain and hurt she was trying so desperately to conceal, but she could never hide what she was truly feeling from him. They had an uncanny ability to be able to read each other when others couldn't. "I'm worried about you", Grissom tried to caress her arm but she jerked her arm out of reach and in true Sara fashion crossed her arms and said, "I'm Fine." Seeing that Sara was attempting to put up the walls he had spent so many years tearing down, he pushed her into talking to him like he did after the Nesting Dolls case several years ago and just like then she said, "let it go." As Sara was saying this she walked past him into the cold night air trying to gain some space from the memories that were flooding her mind. She could no longer hold the tears back and as she was heading towards an unknown destination she could hear footsteps behind her letting her know that Grissom was following her. "Sara, Stop!" If she hadn't have been drinking before her husband decided to drop in on her unexpectedly she probably would have noticed that she was no longer on the side walk and she was now in the direct line of a car coming towards her. Hearing Grissom calling her, she turned around and stood frozen when she saw the car coming her way...she could hear her heart beating a million miles a minute and Grissom running like mad to catch up to her. The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion as Grissom pushed her out of the way and got hit by the car going 80 mph.

Please review. If I get at least 5, I'll post chapter 2. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. I seriously did not think I would get this much feedback in under 24 hours, wow! You guys are amazing and I hope my story keeps you guys coming for more. So here is the next chapter...

Chapter 2

The paramedics were trying to assess her for physical injuries but she just shoved past them and ran towards her husband. She couldn't believe him. She should've been the one hit by the car, not him. The paramedics decided to just let her go since it appeared that other than a few cuts and scrapes, she was fine. The paramedics and police officers around her were just distant voices because all she could focus on was the amount of blood that her husband was losing and trying to keep steady pressure on it. All the while, wondering how long it would take for the team of paramedics to get Grissom into the ambulance, so she just sat there hoping that this wasn't the end. It felt like her whole world was crashing down on her and she was powerless to stop it. Eventually, they loaded Grissom into the ambulance and Sara jumped in and immediately grabbed the hand of her best friend because she knew that any self resolve she may have at the moment would go away as soon as she wasn't able to hold Grissoms' hand. As soon as they ran through the automatic doors, the hospital staff tore their hands apart and she had to grab ahold of the wall in an attempt to control her emotions that were overwhelming her at the moment. She could now understand what it must of felt like for Grissom when she was taken to the hospital after the day out in the dessert that Natalie Davis had exposed her to in order to hurt Grissom. One of the doctor's on staff came up to Sara and said, "I'm sorry m'am, your not allowed in while he is undergoing surgery." Sara persisted, "I'm his wife." The doctor nodded his head, and noticing her drunken state, told her that maybe she should try and get some rest. She really wished people would stop telling her to get some rest, it wasn't that easy and she's been resorting to sleeping pills but even those couldn't drown out the memories of that phonecall when Grissom had told her that he wanted a separation. All of a sudden, the adrenaline she must of gotten from the accident seemed to disappear and she found herself sliding down the wall that was supposed to be holding her up but she couldn't seem to put up enough fight. She was completely numb. All she could do was stare hopelessly at the automatic doors that her husband had been taken through. If Grissom didn't make it, she was sure she would never forgive herself and with that thought she completely broke down and started to cry, not caring about appearances anymore. She was so tired of always acting like the strong one, for once she was going to let her emotions run free and not give a damn who saw. A few minutes went by when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Catherine Willows slid down besides her friend and held her while she continued to cry knowing that's what Sara needed right now, the rest could wait. Noticing one of the doctors that was overseeing the surgery of her husband, she attempted to stand up but as her vision was blurring and a wave of nausea overcame her she fainted. Luckily Catherine was there and was able to catch her and as the doctor was walking towards them he realized that before the condition of Gil Grissom was reported he had to look after the health of his wife, since she looked like she wasn't looking after herself that well. He also didn't want to be the one to give bad news to this woman who looked like she had been through hell tonight, so he thought it might be better if he waited. He reached Catherine and helped assist her in getting Sara into an empty hospital room and told her that they would take some tests to make sure to would be okay, not knowing that this would change everything…

Okay everyone, what do you think? I really like Catherine and wished she has made an appearance in FMN, so this chapter was me trying to get more Catherine interactions.

So you know the drill, review and you get the next chapter. :)


End file.
